User blog:SirLinkalot96/Short Biography on Greg Ryder
Name: Gregory Ryder Age: 14 and 1/2 Description: Slightly undersized, like Jimmy Hopkins. Medium length dirty blond hair, green eyes, scars on his knuckles from fighting in his childhood. Scars on his back, chest, and on the back of his head from being mugged in San Andreas. Weak left knee from getting hurt in the same spot on several occasions. Biography: Greg was born on June 29th, 1995 in Vice City. He claims that he's almost 15 to make himself sound slightly older. He has moved to different cities, such as Los Santos, Las Venturas, and Liberty City. Greg has spent most of his early childhood in daycare centers because his single mom was working 3 jobs just so they could keep the apartment. At 6 years old, Greg's mother started bringing home random rich guys whom she would marry. Greg never liked any of his stepdads because he knew that they didn't treat his mom or Greg with any respect. So Greg started causing trouble around the house and harassing his stepfathers in attempts to get them to leave. It worked, but the problem was that right when the stepdad walked out the door, another stepfather would rush in to take his place. This new stepfather named Gabe whom Greg thought was the worst. Gabe moved to Las Venturas with Greg and his mom when Greg was 8. They stayed there briefly because what Greg didn't know was that Gabe only moved there so he could cheat on Greg's mother with female blackjack dealers in the casinos. Greg's mom found out about this, so she took a few thousand dollars out of Gabe's bank account and left with a 10 year old Greg to Los Santos. Greg entered 5th grade at Los Santos Elementary School. He was getting physically and emotionally abused by kids who were in the Ballas gang. This was tough for Greg because his family were the only whites in the entire neighborhood. When Greg turned 11, he started training at a local gym for boxing so he could learn to defend himself. One day, Greg was beaten by 4 Ballas with a baseball bat and punched by fists covered in rings. This incident made Greg train harder until he was the best kid in the minor boxing league. On Greg's 12th birthday, his mother announced that they were moving to Liberty City. This was when took his fighting skills, and got himself into a lot of fights at private school, where he got expelled from 6 of. Recently when Greg was 14, his parents sent him to Bullworth Academy as a last resort to stop his behavior once and for all. Rap Sheet: 74 accounts of vandalism 86 accounts of impudence 108 accounts of violence 1 account of resisting arrest (partially the reason why he was sent to Juvenile Hall for 3 months) 21 accounts of shoplifting 1 account of grand theft auto (from stealing his teacher's car and trashing it in 6th grade) 42 accounts of harassing students 28 accounts of graffiti 1 account of assault with weapon (for stabbing a Ballas kid with a pencil when he was 11 living in San Andreas.) Category:Blog posts